storyteller: chidori
by bleach ninja 7432
Summary: the jutsu chidori   1,000 birds   is not what most ninja think it is. This is my 2nd fan fic plz no flame


Story teller, chidori

This story takes place between the chunin exams 2nd round ontop of the mountain that kakashi was training sasuke they were on their 2nd to last day of training.

" Good sasuke now try again, remember. Don't use any anger. Said kakashi. " Chidori! " Yelled sasuke. " Wow kakashi you really are the copy cat ninja arn't you. " Said a voice that made sasuke stand still with chidori in his hands. " You taught him the move that you so claimed it to be your own. " Said the voice as kakashi turned with a surprised expretion on his face. " Kakashi hatake, and who are you little kid. " Said the voice. What sasuke and kakashi saw was 7 ninjas. The ninja talking was wearing a white robe that had parted in the center of the bottom of them and had the net wear that anko wore also the red haired teen who looked about 16 was about 5'7 and was wearing pants that were blue. Sasuke charged at the ninja that was talking but a ninja who was wearing a red short sleeve shirt and black pants with black hair moved in the way of sasuke's chidori. " Fire ball justu. " Said the man who was standing infront of sasuke. A huge ball of fire appeared heading toward sasuke. Sasuke pulled his chidori up to use that to cut though the fire ball. Sasuke made a little dent before the chidori vanished. Just before the ball of fire burned sasuke to death kakashi pushed him out of the way. " Water wall jutsu! " Yelled kakashi as a wall of water appeared at kakashi's feet. The fire ball dident stop and destroyed the wall of water kakashi had. " What! " Kakashi said as he moved out of the way. The fire ball vanished in the clouds. " Who are you guys? " Asked kakashi. The man who used the fireball steped forward and said his name was kagi. Kakashi looked at him with an odd expretion. " Your name is kagi witch means fire and you used a fire based jutsu that evaporated my water wall huh? " Asked kakashi. " Yah i did dident i? " Said kagi. Kakashi lunged at kagi with a chidori. The teen jumped in the way with a jutsu that looked like chidori itself. " What? " Said kakashi. As the chidori connected it made a huge crater in the ground. Kakkashi jumped out of the crater and showed the tiger hand sign. " Fire ball jutsu! " Yelled kakashi. A huge ball of fire appeared and slamed into kagi's chest. " He He He He. " Said kagi. The fire ball vanished in thin air. Then kagi charged at kakashi and kicked him in the chest and knocked the wind out of him. " I am tenka. " Said the teen. " Are all of you guys named after the element that you are best at? " asked kakashi. " We are masters of these elements. When you bury yourself in jutsu of one kind then you are by default the element. " Said tenka. Kakashi looked at the 7 ninja's standing above him like he was meeting his maker. " Phenoix flower jutsu! " Yelled sasuke who fired 5 balls of inferno. Kagi jumped in the way. " I have no idea what you are thinking of by useing a fire jutsu on a fire master. " Said kagi. Sasuke then turned into a cloud of smoke. " ! " expresed kagi. Sasuke then teleported behind kagi using chidori. Kagi turned and still got hit with chidori in the chest sending him toward the 5 fire balls that sasuke used earlyer. As the inferno of the balls made contact with kagi they vanished. " Phenoix flower jutsu! " Yelled kagi as he used the same amount of fire balls that sasuke used onely they were 3 times stronger and faster. Sasuke couldent move in time to evade. The jutsu made full contact knocking sasuke to the ground. " Now you will to as i say kakashi or we will kill you if not worse. " Said tenka. " Do your worst im not doing anything. " Said kakashi. " You will go to the hokage and order a meeting, at that meeting you will explain how the chidori jutsu is used. After that you will then tell them how you stole the jutsu and kill yourself on the spot and tell them that tenka is the true master of both the chidori jutsu and all other lighting style jutsu there are and you will do it as i just said. Explained tenka. " What are you talking about i dident copy the lighting blade i made chidori 1,000 birds. Said kakashi. Kakashi i was the kage of the stone village! " Said tenka. Kakashi was shocked and couldent speak. " I will explain, that man over there is a time master he knows every time jutsu and has created a few that he has also mastered. His name is jikan. He is with this group of 7 because he is unlike any other ninja you may ever seen, he can pause, replay, and fastfoward time. " Said tenka. Kakashi is more shocked than he was before, he is now sweeting. " He was able to bring us back in time to the past and that is when i met you and taught you the chidori but i dident finish your training. Infact i dident even start it. All i taught you was how to controll the lighting chakra. " Said tenka. Kakashi was gasping for air by how mutch he is shocked. As kakashi was getting up tenka kicked the back of his legs and made him get on his knees. " Earth style: Ground fist! " yelled a man who was holding the tiger symbol. A hand pushed out of the ground and grabed kakashi keeping him from moving. " Thank you chi " Said tenka. Chi just nodded. " Now where were we? Oh yes i remember. The problem with him and his time traveling ways is that we can't travel with him, we had to find a way that we would not turn into dust while he went on. And we did! We made our own time mechiene useing chi's earth style, Kaze's wind style, mizu's water style and my lighting style. By using earth style we made a dome where no other ninja could get caught in our experament. Then by waterstyle we could make it so we don't die from thirst and we keep our bodys where they need to be. Also with earth style chi could summon a tiger, rat, boar, what ever we needed for that momment we could kill it and eat it. The fire style was to cook our meet and the wind style was so we could breeth. I know that we could've had genjutsu but we could not afford the secret of immortality to get out, so we made an unbreakable dome that no ninja other than the caster could break. " Said tenka. " Now that i had told you that then we must destroy both you and your student. " Said tenka with a look that could kill. ( A/N no he is not fugly ) " Sasuke run now don't look back! " Yelled kakashi. Sasuke turned and took about four steps before he realized he was being a coward. Sasuke turned back and faced the fire master kagi. " What are you looking at me like that for kid? " Said kagi who was confused. Sasuke grabed his neck and the first stage of the curse mark appeared. " Hey tenka he has a curse mark! " Said kaze. " My my yes he does well if he has first stage he may have 2nd. " Said tenka. " Ill force it out of him, fire style fire ball jutsu! " Yelled kagi. As the huge fireball raced toward sasuke he trusted his hand into the fire ball and cut the flames in half. " Ill call that one fire blade how about that? " Said sasuke. Kagi then pulled his arm down and a fall of fire appeared in his hand. " You copycat! " Yelled kagi as he dashed toward sasuke. Sasuke dodged the first attack but kagi then turned in mid air and slamed his hands together. " Fire style: Fire dragon fist jutsu! " Yelled kagi as he slamed his hands on the ground. A huge dragon flew from kagi's mouth and started attacking sasuke in mid air. Sasuke couldent dodge he could onley try to destroy the dragon. " Chidori! " Yelled sasuke as he held his arm. A blackish chidori appeared in his hands. " The curse mark is building in me! " Said sasuke. Suddunly his hair started growing about 2 times as long as it was and turned into a hazy blue. His skin started changing into a grey death color and a star appeared on his nose. " This is the 2nd form of my curse mark? " Said sasuke as he was floating in mid air with the new wings he had gained that also looked like hands with chidori in his hands. The dragon started to come his way and sasuke was still getting used to the wings. As the dragon came close sasuke slamed chidori that was pure black into the dragon but nothing had happend the dragon overwelmed the chidori. Sasuke came crashing down and slamed into the ground. " i guess that was it. " Said kagi. As kagi started walking back to tenka sasuke got back up but he looked different. The hands that were his wings were now gone and he had devil wings in its place. The star that was onley on his nose was now on his hands and one big red star on his chest. His skin was now pure black and his eyes were almost pure evil. " IS THIS ALL THAT YOU CAN DO KAGI. " Said sasuke. Kagi turned with a shoocked look on his face like he just met the grimm reaper. " NOW WE FINISH THIS! " Said sasuke as he charged toward kagi with the devil wings. Sasuke kicked kagi sending him flying. Kaze tried to get in the way to help kagi but sasuke kicked kaze to the side as well. " CHIDORI! " Yelled sasuke as a blood red orb of lightning appeared covering sasuke's arm up to his shoulder. " THIS IS A GREAT POWER THAT IF I CAN CHANGE WHAT THE CHIDORI REALY IS I MUST ME THE MASTER OF IT! " Yelled sasuke. Tenka dashed infront of sasuke. Sasuke slamed his arm though tenka. " You call yourself the master of chidori, then why did you fall for that trick. " Said tenka who then fanished with lightning covering the area that sasuke was at speeding up his heart rate. Tenka appeared about 5 feet away from sasuke and walked toward him. " The onley master of chidori is me and im about to prove it. Chidori no jutsu: cannon! " Said tenka as he shoved his palm into sasuke's gut and fired a huge chidori that blasted a hole in sasuke. Sasuke was lying on the ground with blood all around him and the last words he said were " The 3rd stage of the curse mark, orochimaru told me about this. It drains most of the chakra you have left when you activate it but not just that it also kills you in about 15 min at full strangth. I can't change back ether. This means that i will now die because of my loss of chakra. " Sasuke's hole in the chest started healing all the way repairing orgins and bone. " DAMN YOU KAGI! " Said the cursed sasuke that was now in a pool of his own blood. (A/N sorry fan girls go find sai or maybe even naruto hell theres kiba and dont get me started on kakashi i know its like a melester kinda thing but who cares it's who you like fan club) Kagi helped kaze up and they looked for kakashi who was alredy at the village telling the hokage about the 7 masters.

The Plan The third hokage onley stared at kakashi with great fear in his eyes. " What kind of jutsu did they have? " Asked the 3rd. Kakashi explained how there are 7 of them and they can't use any jutsu that they had master no other elements. The 3rd hokage then came up with an idea to ambush them and to get them aside to take care of them with their weakness. " We must pull any ninja back from their mission and call off the chunin exams. " Said the 3rd. Kakashi pulled the ninja from squad 7 naruto and sakura but sasuke was dead (A/N yah i mean aw) so naruto and sakura were wondering. " You fellow member of squad 7 sasuke uchiha is dead. " Said kakashi. " Wait you must be joking kakashi sensei. " Said naruto. " Afread not naruto. " Said kakashi. Sakura fell to the ground and started crying her eyes out yelling sasuke my sasuke. Naruto was knealing down to help her up and walk her home. " Sakura im sorry to bring up the bad news again but how could sasuke die? " Asked naruto. With tears in sakura's eyes she turned to naruto and asked " What? " " I think that sasuke was attacked by a jonin ninja and where kakashi and sasuke were training was at a mountain top far above the leave village where onley a leave shinobi could be. " Said naruto. " Where are you getting at naruto? " Asked sakura whiping the tears from her eyes. " Im saying that kakashi must've killed sasuke! " Said naruto. Sakura was about to fall again. Naruto walked her the rest of the way home. " Sakura i got to go and work on my rasengan if im going to kill kakashi sensei and i don't think he knows about my jutsu so im going to keep it on the down low. " Said naruto. Sakura nodded her head and naruto jumped out of the area. " Please naruto revange my sasuke, and be carefull. " Sakura thought.

The Destruction ( This takes place about 3 years after sasuke dies ) " Sakura sakura where are you sakura! " Yelled naruto who was now wearing a black shirt and orange pants with wrist bands. " What naruto im trying to look nice for our date. " Said sakura who was wearing a pink tank top and mini skirt. Sakura was about 16 and is now the hottist girl in the village for her age. Naruto is 17 and is now the strongist ninja even among the jonin but is still under sanin. " So sakura where to you want to go? " Asked naruto. " Ichiraku raman! " Yelled sakura throwing her arms up in the air. As naruto was walking with sakura a stranger passed them that looked odd and out of place. " Sakura look at that guy. " Said naruto. " What is it naruto? " Said sakura. Naruto handed her his wallet and he started running toward the charecter. " Naruto where are you going? " Yelled sakura. " Bathroom! " Yelled naruto. The charecter went in an ally where it was a dead end. Naruto caught him and demanded answers. He pulled of the hat that was covering his face and revealed. Naruto's expretion on his face could make someone faint just by looking at him. " Sasuke is that you? " Said naruto looking at the 3rd curse mark state of sasuke but it was different the star that was on his nose was now compleatly covering his face almost like a mask. " Sasuke what are you doing and what happend i thought you were dead. " said naruto. " DON'T LOOK AT ME NARUTO AND WHERE IS SAKURA I DON'T WANT HER TO SEE ME ETHER. " Said sasuke. Naruto pointed where sakura was and she started coming around the corner. Sasuke jumped over a few buildings and started to head for the hokage building. " Naruto what is wong? " Said sakura. Naruto was crying. He whiped his tears and started heading for the hokage building leaving sakura again. " Sasuke! " Naruto yelled. Sasuke turned to see naruto and he punched naruto. " What the hell sasuke! " Naruto said. Sasuke then kicked naruto in the side. Naruto was getting beated up untill he grabed sasuke's feet and pulled him down and started beating on him. " Whats wong? " Asked naruto. Sasuke told him to go to the out skirts of the mist village and meet him there. The day after naruto met sasuke there. " Naruto i am not the sasuke you know i am a monster. I will tell you what happend and why everyone thought i was dead. There were 7 ninja that attacked me and kakashi sensei. These 7 ninja were beond kage level. " Sasuke explained. Naruto was shocked from this wondering where kakashi was now and how sasuke is alive. " One of these ninja taught kakashi the lighting blade also known as chidori. " Said sasuke. Naruto was now sweeting. " This ninja was about 16 and was 5'7 he was younger than kakashi witch is why i was gone for so long. " Said sasuke. " What how can that be? " Asked naruto with great aw. " There were 7 ninja there one was a master of lightning otherwise chidori jutsu. One of fire, one of water, one of wind, one of earth, one of gravity, and one of TIME. " Said sasuke. Naruto was sweeting more than he did before or had ever. " These ninja were after somthing from kakashi and the fact that one of them taught kakashi the chidori means they found a way to time travel. " Said sasuke. Naruto was now gasping for air as he was told this infomation. " Naruto there are onley a hand full of things that we can do thanks to these ninja and their jutsu. I am the onley ninja that can kill tenka. " Said sasuke. " Why is it onley you! " Said naruto. " A ninja must need special abilitys to be able to kill at least one of these ninja and by all cost i want to prevent the hokage's plan because i can almost garentee you that someone else other than tenka is behind this and their intentions are most likely to destroy the leaf village. " Sasuke said. " What does this ninja need? " Asked naruto. " This ninja must be extreamly fast. They also need a hidden ability but not just one they need many. They lastly need lighting jutsu. " Said sasuke. Naruto looked at sasuke with dullness. " Sasuke i want one thing from you. " Said naruto. Sasuke looked naruto at his eyes. " Battle me now. " Naruto said. Sasuke pulled out a sword and took a stance. " No weapons other than jutsu. " Naruto said. Sasuke slamed his sword down in between naruto and himself. Sasuke charged at naruto using chidori right away. Naruto dident move untill the very last second. In a flash naruto was behind sasuke. As sasuke was turning to face naruto he was 10 feet away. Sasuke took one leap toward naruto and slamed chidori into the ground making a crater. " Wow sasuke you gotten slower and you made your own grave with your favorite jutsu, isent that karma. " Said naruto with a smerk. Sasuke used chidori again and slamed it in the ground a second time. Naruto looked at him thinking that he was up to somthing. In the blink of an eye the crater that naruto was standing above shot lighting out of it. Sasuke jumped in the air with a chidori in his hands. " Chidori stream! " Yelled sasuke. The chidori that sasuke had in his hands bursted out in multipule directions. 13 streams went toward naruto. " He he he. " Naruto laughed. Naruto teleported infront of one of the streams and sliced the stream with his bear hands. cutting all of the streams of lighting in a instent. He then teleported behind sasuke with rasengan in his hand. Sasuke turned and slamed chidori into the rasengan making the mountain that naruto and sasuke were on. After that all of the leaf ninja above jonin were called out to investigate what had happend. As they were taking care of that naruto and sasuke were teleporting all over the village slaming rassengan and chidori making buildings fall and villagers panic. All the ninja in the village were called out to take care of the problem. As sasuke and naruto were about to clash again sakura jumped in between them and slamed her fist down in the ground making a huge rock dome around naruto and sasuke. " Naruto you idiot! " Yelled sakura. Naruto's rasengan dident break the dome that traped naruto on the inside and nether did sasuke. Sakura had to break the dome for naruto. " Sakura i need you to break the other dome and run away! " Naruto demanded. " Why naruto who did i trap and did you cause all of the craters? " Asked sakura. " Sakura just get away after you break the dome now! " Yelled naruto. Sakura walked up to the dome and slamed her fist though it crushing it down revealing sasuke in a new form. The red star was now covering his entire body and he now had 4 devil wings and claws on the end of the wings and his hair was down to the bottom of his back. " Naruto. Who is this? " Sakura asked. " Naruto grabed sakura and ran away from the demon sasuke. Sasuke stood there in the demolished dome that prisoned him long enough to release his new form of curse mark. " Naruto who or what was that? " Sakura asked. Naruto kept quiet. Sakura asked the same question 3 times before punching naruto in the face and screaming the question. " Sakura i can't tell you who that is and we have to get away from here me and him were sparing but things got serious and now he wants to kill me it's complicated. As naruto finished his sentence sasuke appeared behind naruto. " Naruto behind you! " Yelled sakura. Sasuke slamed his chidori in naruto's ribs. Sakura ran up and punched sasuke in the face and grabed naruto and started to run away. " Sakura when did you get powerfull and quick? " Naruto asked as sakura layed him down. She ignored the question and healed naruto's wound. They ran out of the village and headed toward the training area were sasuke and kakashi trained. 


End file.
